


[Podfic] Ruckus

by akikotree



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cute, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poly Trio, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Yeosang finds theWhich Ateez Member is Your Soulmate Quizand there is great poly ruckus about KQ HQ. Song used is Wave by Ateez. Here is thequiz link.Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you to Immerghensi for permission to record and thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Ruckus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ruckus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901386) by [Immerghensi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Immerghensi). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

15 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Kpop-%20Ateez-%20Ruckus%20\(with%20music\).mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB 

| 

cover created by Barbex  
  
---|---


End file.
